


5.20

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin gets high and calls Douglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5.20

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt (http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/3282.html?thread=4334034#cmt4334034) at the prompt meme.

[ **Douglas's** house, mid afternoon. The sun is just about to set and the last few rays are streaming in through the curtains. **Douglas** is reading a newspaper in an armchair. There is a glass of orange juice next to him.]  
  
 _[phone rings]_  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      [looks at watch] Well, who could that be? [stands up, folds newspaper under his arm and walks into the kitchen, where the phone is hanging up. He answers.] Hello?  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      [giggling, slurred speech] Hi--i Douglas. It's me.  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      [rolls eyes, presses lips into tight line] I'm sorry Me, but I don't know anyone by that name. Do you possibly have the wrong number?  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      No--o! Douglas! It's me! Me as in Martin. Y'know Martin, right?  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      Oh yes! I do know a Martin, but he can actually pronounce his words. So I don't think--  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      [giggling] Oh! I see! You're...you're being sarcastic. [laughs out loud] Oh, Douglas, that's amazing. You have the best humor.  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      If you keep saying anything more like that then I'll be sure you're not the right Martin.  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      [happily] No--o! I am! It's just...Douglas, I'll tell you a secret, and you _can't tell anyone_.  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      My lips are sealed.  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      Okay, okay. [whispers] I...am _high_. [giggles so hard he snorts]  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      Really? Wow. I would never have guessed.  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      Yeah. Yeah, I'm good at covering it up, huh? The...the...the people...downstairs...that I live with...  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      The students.  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      [shouts] Yeah! [speaking voice] Yeah, them. They've been growing this stuff in the basement and they baked brownies today and...Oh. My. God. [giggles. distant sound of falling.] ****

**DOUGLAS**

      [concerned] Martin? Martin? Are you okay?  
 ****MARTIN** **

[snorts of laughter.] I just fell off of my sofa.

**DOUGLAS**

Martin--are you hurt?

**MARTIN**  
      [giggling] Perfectly fine. Fine fine fine. But... [voice dropping into a hoarse lower note] I would be better if you were here.  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      [runs hand down face] Martin. No.  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      [whining] Why not? Do--ugla--as! I lo--ove you! Love love love love love. I want to have your babies, I love you so much.  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      Oh. So the weed has made you sprout a working uterus, ovaries, and vagina? Then I am completely interested now.  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      Really?  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      No. [sighs. more softly] Martin, I've told you before. I care about you as a friend and a co-worker. You are dear my my heart in your own special Martin-y way; but I am a straight man. I do not love you the way you love me. While I am more than flattered, and not at all surprised, that you would fall in love with me, I can not allow you to delude yourself with the possibilities of us getting together.  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      [laughing] I don't believe you.  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      Oh? Pray tell, what makes you think I would lie to you about such a matter as grave as your fragile emotions?  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      I don't know. I just know that you love me too. You just don't know it yet. And if I tell you enough, then you'll realize it and I'll be right here waiting for you. [softly, tenderly, humorlessly] I will always love you, Douglas. You're the only man for hopeless me.  
  
[ **Douglas** takes phone away from mouth. He presses the receiver into his chest and sighs. He closes his eyes and mumbles something inaudible. He lifts the phone to his face.]  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      [exhausted] Martin, you sound tired. Maybe you should go to bed?  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      Mmm...sleep. Hey, Douglas...  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      Yes, Martin?  
  
 **MARTIN**  
      When I touch my face, it feels like it's made of wibbly jello.  
  
 **DOUGLAS**  
      Good-night, Martin.  
  
[ **Douglas** hangs up the phone.]


End file.
